Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control technique of received facsimile (hereinafter, referred to as fax) data.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-071575 has disclosed the fax machine that does not accumulate fax data received from a communication partner other than specific communication partners registered in advance in the memory within the machine but produces a printout of the received fax data, and at the same time, accumulates fax data received from the specific communication partner in the memory so that the contents of the received fax data can be checked. With this configuration, it is possible to suppress a wasteful use of printing sheets and memories, and further, it is also possible to produce a printout of the fax data from the specific communication partner in accordance with the necessity.
By the method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-071575, wasteful printing on a printing sheet is suppressed by saving fax data received from the specific communication partner (specific fax number) registered in advance in the memory within the machine and by not producing a printout. However, in the case of this method, a user is obliged to register fax numbers one by one for which a printout is not necessary, and therefore, there is such a problem that registration requires more time and effort as the number of sources of transmission of faxes, such as junk faxes, for which a printout is not necessary increases.